


The Beating of Our Hearts Is the Only Sound

by coshaymien



Category: Smosh
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Birthday Party, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Gyms, I Tried, Implied unhealthy post break-up habits, One Shot, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:41:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22730065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coshaymien/pseuds/coshaymien
Summary: Damien goes to the gym when no one who's happy should be there. It appears she's happy to talk to him, too.
Relationships: Damien Haas/Kimmy Jimenez, Noah Grossman & Damien Haas, Noah Grossman & Kimmy Jimenez
Comments: 3
Kudos: 13





	The Beating of Our Hearts Is the Only Sound

It was another lonely Valentine's Day for Damien, having broken up with his high school girlfriend for more than two years now. Whoa, time really flies when you're in college, doesn't it.

He didn't think about it being Valentine's, though. He wasn't sure if he was ready for anything new yet, although that relationship seemed like a lifetime ago now. Maybe it was the lingering pain that the long-distance didn't pan out the way he wanted to, maybe it was that he didn't feel like himself yet. If he was being honest with himself, he let himself go when he left his mom's. Firstly because he didn't cook much and survived on junk like ramen or takeout pizzas, and secondly because he didn't take care of himself after that call when she broke it off.

It took him a while to get back on track, and if he strayed off the routine, he would come back to the old slump again. So here he was, at the nearly empty campus gym on Valentine's Day, or rather, evening, as the clock neared six.

He wasn't sure if he wanted go to the Noah's birthday party yet, so he thought he would work out to his heart's content and then see how he's feeling. Although, it would be rude not to show up and give the present he got the next time they meet.

He was in midst of his sprint on a treadmill when she walked in, he assumed as he didn't notice her at first. The regular he would often see, although it was mostly in the morning. Wide-eyed brunette, her hair barely wavy scraping past her shoulders. He held his gaze as she tied it into a ponytail standing on a mat, not paying attention to him or any other person here. He called her Savannah in his mind.

_Stop staring_ , he kept saying to himself and he tried, of god, he tried. He thought that this day didn't mean antything to him, but it was probably all the cafés and grocery stores full of pink and red heart decorations and similarly shaped candies. _It's Noah's birthday, not anything else_. He must go, maybe he'll forget about it when he'll hang out with all those similarly single people. He didn't want a girlfriend yet, did he?

"I never see you here," she said as he was about to slow down and step off his treadmill. He thought he imagined it, but yet, she was there, on the treadmill next to him, which was against the basic etiquette of not fully-packed gym. But hell, he wasn't going to complain about it _now_.

"I never see you at this time," he replied with a smile. The fact that she noticed him or his habits at gym alone was enough to make him smile.

"That's true," she chuckled. "But I figured that only a few would workout at such a time, and I'm not terribly busy, so why not make the most of it?"

"Fair enough," he agreed. "I'm Damien, by the way."

"Kimmy," she smiled, running.

"I was, uhh, going to do weights now, sorry," he had to bring this up.

"It's fine, it's not like there's anyone else here anymore," she remarked, and he turned his head to look around. She was right.

"I didn't take you for a chatter in the gym."

"I'm not when it's busy, but I feel like this would be awkward if we didn't talk. Especially now that we know each other's names, Dames."

"Nobody calls me that! But I appreciate the rhyme."

"Well now I do, so better get used to it. So what are you? English major I assume?"

"Close, theatre."

"Ahhhh, I should've known," Kimmy laughed.

"Don't tell me it's that obvious."

"Of course not. I would have gotten that right, then," she stuck her tongue out.

"So you're majoring in Law?"

"How did you know?"

"Let's just say that it's not just you who's quick-witted."

"Ha. So why are you alone on Valentine's then?"

"Ouch. I'd rather talk about why you're always doing cardio."

"I play football. I mean, soccer," she said.

"Really? Guess it makes sense."

"Not everything needs to make sense, you know? And why you're always on weights?"

"That's something to do why I'm alone."

"Tough breakup?"

"Yeah, you could say that."

"Shit, I'm sorry, I don't mean to rub it in."

"Don't worry. I'm mostly over it."

"You know, you can tell me anything. I'm practically a stranger, and none of my friends have complained about it."

"Hmmm, that's tempting. But first tell me why you're alone on Valentine's."

"I don't even know. I'm open, but guys who are interested in me are often jerks, to say the least. Or maybe I'm just too used to be focused on my studies and matches," she shrugged.

"So what are you doing tonight?"

"I don't know, buy a bottle of wine and watch a stand-up special? Honestly would love to distract myself but all the nice places in town are either fully booked or like, too focused on Valentine's and I don't need that sort of pressure right now," she laughed. "Why are you asking?"

"Well, one of my friends is having a birthday party, and he refuses to celebrate it any other night... I'm sure he wouldn't mind if you come? I doubt if it's going to be very packed."

"You know what? That sounds nice. I'll bring a bottle just in case," she chuckled.

Damien finished working out and he stepped near Kimmy to finish discussing the details where and when he is going to pick her up. It wasn't a date, nor he was sure he wanted it to be, but he surely felt much better both because of the workout and the fact that he's not going to the party alone.

He said goodbye, having restrained himself from hugging her, as it would be sweaty and gross and soon reached his dorm where he showered and got ready.

They technically wore the same stuff, but Damien's long sleeved graphic t-shirt (with a barely recognizable anime reference) and dark jeans looked sleazy compared to her well put black top and light jeans, hair loosely curled.

"You realize it's just a dorm party, right?"

"Well, I wanna leave a good impression, don't I? The bottle might not cut it," she smiled and Damien couldn't force himself to argue.

They went to a liquor store first, where she jumped into a trolley.

"Push me," she asked.

"What?"

"C'mon, I always wanted to do this. Let those people think we're another cheesy couple."

"Fiiine," he enlongated the vowel, and pushed the cart with Kimmy in it around as she was scanning the aisles and then shelves.

"Ooh, lookie here! Chardonnay or Pinot Noir?"

"Honestly, I have no clue."

"Nor do I! I guess I'm picking both."

"Kimmy, you don't need-"

"Honey, it's a _holiday_ , lemme do what I want. I'm paying anyway," she insisted and reached out for the bottles and almost fell out of the trolley, thankfully Damien was close enough to hold her back and handed her the bottles himself before she had a chance to clumsily break half the shelf. She wouldn't be as happy to pay for all of that, he suspected.

"Good save, Dames," she smiled and paid for the bottles still sitting in the trolley, much to the cashier's dismay, but Damien could tell he wasn't paid enough to actually care, when he warned them not to steal the trolley.

"Wow, I do not miss walking," she said, having walked a few steps out of the trolley.

"Don't worry, Noah lives in the campus, too, it's not that far."

"Still, being in a trolley beats walking any day. 10 out of 10, would recommend," she grinned.

"Well, I wouldn't know, " Damien complained.

"Guess I owe you one ride now, huh?"

"Wait, Kimmy? I haven't seen you since, like, forever!" Noah greeted her first, much to Damien's surprise.

"Wait, you know each other?"

"Yeah, I just didn't know you were bringing me to Noah _Grossman's_ party, dude! Our grandmas live, like, literally nect to each other so we have spent a few of our summers together."

"And here you were worried he wouldn't let you in."

"With two wine bottles no less!" Noah grinned. "I'm not a wine guy but I'm sure someone here likes it."

The party was nice, not as loud as many others Damien has had a chance to be in, which was absolutely a positive thing. It really looked like a more of an adult gathering he saw his mom having, considering the amount of people gathered, just with some drinking games peppered in, and the music was really modern, too. Noah's friends seemed like a fun bunch, having ahd a chance to have at least a small talk with all of them, and it seemed like most of them were closer in age to Damien rather than Noah himself, which wasn't surprising when he finished high school a year younger than most.

However, most of them seemed to think Kimmy and him were a thing. He was somewhat flattered, but also concerned that Kimmy was having conversations about that as well.

"Honestly, I'm happy you met her, let alone brought her here, which I'm really grateful for. She was always a good kid, and she doesn't seemed changed at all. Well, okay, a little older, but that's about it," Noah laughed.

"Weird how this turned out, huh?" Keith, his BFF, chimed in.

"I'm trying not to think about it too much, after all, today's the first time we talked," Damien mumbled.

Laughter and cheering from the other side of the room interrupted them and Kimmy approached them, seemingly in a hurry.

"Sorry, a dare's a dare," she apologized profusely before planting a brief kiss on the corner of Damien's lips.

"Call me an optimist, but I'd say that's a good sign," Shayne broke the silence between them as Kimmy was already demanding a truth or a dare from Courtney.

_Yeah, that's a good sign_ , he thought to himself and smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> ahahahah i know zero gym lingo, please don't kill me if i got anything wrong, ok? had this idea for a while now, but started writing it past midnight on the 15th my time, but as long as i post it on 14th in west coast it counts, right? anyway i hope you enjoyed it, feel free to leave a comment as well, love you


End file.
